Autumn Forest
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Silver x Mika] ...Just cause I haven't found a fic about them both before. Gray's parents are awesome so I wrote about how they were as kids. Haha, a bit like Gray and Juvia it seems Just read it...please?


**Hey! So, y'know I went on a hiatus for a bit? Well, I'm still partly on that. I just really needed to write something and so I thought why not do a Silver x Mika fic? I haven't found one yet so yeah... For those who don't know (spoiler) Silver is Gray's father, Mika is the name of his mother. I only said spoiler cause some people might not be caught up on the anime yet.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story... :D Filled to the brim with fluff, I swear.**

 **I still wanted a flashback of what his mother actually looked like, dammit.**

* * *

 _"Hey, you don't have to cry anymore, y'know, I got it back for you"._

 _"I'll have you know that I am not- Oh...t-thank you..."_

 _"So, how important is it?"_

 _"...Very. I can never lose it, my father would punish me if I did"._

 _"Oh...well, I was happy to get it back to you then! I'm Silver Fullbuster, by the way"._

 _"My name is Mika...Mika Hayashi"._

* * *

That was how he met her. That was how she met him. An enthusiastic young boy had gotten her precious necklace back for her. He had given the young forest it's jewel back. The forest was once more, beautiful. Although, to him, the forest didn't need the jewel to be beautiful, but he would never admit that now. So long as he could make the forest happy, that was all he wanted. He gave her a large grin before hearing his name being called. "Oh, I have to go, sorry Mika".

"That's alright, it cannot be helped. Thank you, again. I...I hope to see you around sometime. Goodbye Silver".

Her tongue rolled out his name in such a silky sweet voice it made his heart flutter a little, though he couldn't understand why. "Goodbye...Mika". He whispered as the girl walked away from him, heading home. He waited until she was out of sight before scampering back home himself.

* * *

He used his other foot to push the remaining boot off his foot once he got home and shook himself lightly before proceeding to walk through into his kitchen, where his mother, Manami, was cooking dinner. The woman was in her late 30's and had beautiful blue eyes and his own blackened hair colour. "Hi Mum!"

"Hello Silver, you're home before your father today it looks like. For once he won't have to go out there and look for you just to drag you home".

"Dad's not home yet? How come?"

"He's working a little more today. You're almost of an age where you'll be going with him soon".

"Growing up sucks. But, I was talking to a girl today".

"Oh? Is that so, hm Mister?"

"It's not anything like that! Anyway, some of the older boys stole her necklace, so I got it back for her. She's super nice and everything. Her name was Mika...Hayashi".

"Hayashi? I've heard of that family, they recently moved here about a week ago. But I'm glad you did the right thing in helping her. You didn't resort to any violence now, did you Silver?"

"No Mum, I didn't. It was all tactic and skill! No violence whatsoever".

"Hm, likely story, son". Silver was startled a little at the sound of his father's voice behind him and as two large hands clamped down on his shoulders. Silver looked up at Katsuo, who was a handsomely built man with dishevelled dark brown locks of hair and calm green eyes. It was safe to say Silver took after his mother more than his father, at least in appearance he did.

"Okay, so I had to punch one of them in the stomach to make him drop the necklace, but that was it!" Silver immediately confessed, knowing the consequences of not doing so. "But, Dad? When you met Mum, how did you feel? Was it that love at first sight thing that's always written in the books?"

"Well, I suppose it was, though I didn't know it at the time. There was a strange, sort of fluttering, feeling in my chest and I didn't want to be away from your mother for too long. But when I grew old enough to understand, I knew I'd fallen in love with her. I'd drowned in my own personal ocean".

Manami tutted a little and looked over her shoulder at her husband, shaking her head slightly with a playful accusing glare. "Don't go soft on me with silly metaphors such as that. I bet every woman with blue eyes gets called an ocean and I bet every one of them falls for it because they feel flattered. Just remember that your flattering didn't work on me at first".

Silver watched and listened with amusing interest at his parents' playful argument about their younger selves. Silver then thought back to that fluttering he had felt in his chest earlier when he was with Mika. Had that been the same feeling his dad had had after meeting his mum? "Maybe I've fallen in love..." he whispered quietly enough so nobody would hear him.

* * *

"Oooh, Mika met a boy did she~?" Saki teased her best friend, giggling afterward as a small blush crept onto Mika's cheeks.

"What's w-wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, Mika, just it's strange for you to actually take interest in a boy. I mean, I know you've only been here for a week but still, boys should be the last thing on your mind".

"It wasn't just because he was cute, Saki, I know that's what you're getting at! He got my necklace back for me when some older boys stole it. I'm not denying he's cute but I prefer a guy who's helpful over a guy with good looks".

"Personality is key to you then, huh? So~...what was his name?"

"Silver Fullbuster, I think is what he said it was".

"Mika...you do know who Silver Fullbuster is, right?"

"The boy who got my necklace back...?"

"No, baka, Silver is one of the top three cutest boys in this entire village. You're lucky to have caught his attention at all".

"Honestly? I don't care if he's good looking or cute or whatever, I just like him because of the way he treated and helped me".

"Sure Mika, whatever you say".

* * *

Seasons came and passed by the little village for many years until Silver and Mika turned 16 and 15 respectively. The two had grown close after meeting again since the small incident with Silver getting Mika's necklace back for her. Silver was currently sitting by the small river that ran through their village, fishing with his two best friends, Ryuu and Taichi. The three boys certainly lived up to their names. Ryuu was a bit on the destructive side, Taichi was strongly built, and Silver was known as Mika's shining light after the incident a few years back.

"Nothing's biting today it seems, damn it all". Taichi groaned, Ryuu's own groan echoing it.

"I know! I'm starving!" the blue haired boy jumped up and shook a fist at the water. "C'mon fish, let me eat you dammit!"

Silver and Taichi chuckled at their friend's antics. "You're never going to catch a fish by yelling and threatening it" a lighter voice sounded behind them. The three boys looked round and immediately abandoned their things to greet Mika and Saki with adoring hugs.

"Saki, I missed you!" Taichi hugged the smaller girl tightly, ruffling her hair and making her pout. "Aren't you glad to see me too?"

"I _was_ until you messed up my hair that I spent all morning on!" Saki then smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give Taichi a small peck on the lips. The two had recently become smitten with one another. Silver rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, turning his head away.

"Can you get a room or something please? I'd rather keep my lunch down and keep my appetite for when we finally catch some fish". He smirked when Mika giggled, the soft auburn hair that matched the current season perfectly fluttered in the gentle breeze that passed over, her amber eyes shining in the sunlight. Just like his heart was doing every time he looked at her or was anywhere near her. He was not smitten, no way, no way!

"Aw, lookie here, Silver's just jealous because he hasn't got the guts to even ask a girl out, let alone give her a wittle kiss" Ryuu teased.

"Yeah, says the boy that got rejected way too harshly".

"Shut up! At least I actually asked her out, unlike you".

Mika shared an amused look with her best friend before noticing the fishing poles moving. "Um...looks like you guys have a catch".

The boys all looked at where she was pointing and scrambled to their stations, tugging hard on their poles until they each managed to reel in a fish. "Thanks for the shout Mika!" Ryuu cheered, immediately gobbling the fish down while the other two took their time in eating their catches somewhat decently. Saki and Mika both joined them too.

* * *

Later that evening, Silver managed to drag Mika off further into the forest they were hanging out in, away from prying eyes and ears. The autumn leaves flittered to the ground around them, crackling and crunching under their footsteps as they journeyed further and further until they came by a large log to rest on. They sat opposite one another, Silver facing her with his legs either side of the log while Mika sat neatly on one edge. "Mika...about earlier, I-"

"Don't apologise for the silly behaviour of your friends, it's fine, really. And you didn't have to drag me all the way out here just for that either".

"I just don't want anyone to think I'm going soft, that's all".

"Silver Fullbuster, you are not going soft by talking to a girl. Look at Taichi for example".

"Good point, you got me".

"So what is this really about?".

"Mika...I know we're not going out or anything, but we've known each other for so long and what with things being iffy between my parents right now, I'm really grateful to have met you and to have been able to keep you near me, to have you around when I need someone".

"Silver..."

"Everyone has someone in their life that keeps them looking forward to another day, Mika, and my someone is you..." He took a slightly deep breath. "So...I know you're probably not expecting something like this, especially from me, and you can decline it if you really wish to but...I have to know...from the first time I met you, I've had a fluttering feeling in my chest when we meet, and it aches being away from you, so...I think...I think I'm in love with you, Mika Hayashi..."

Mika looked at the boy in front of her with a curious look. He wasn't at all like he usually was. This side of Silver was soft, and vulnerable, as if he could break at the touch of her fingertip. His dark blue eyes shone with a glimmer of hope, something to cling on to. He truly loved her, and although it had taken years to finally understand the odd feeling in his chest and claim it to being his heart beating more for her, Silver wanted nothing more right now than to be with this girl.

"Mika...?"

"...Ask me..." she whispered gently, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"What?"

"Ask me the question..."

"...M-Mika, I... Will you...be my girlfriend?"

The girl continued to stare at her lap, weighing options in her mind before looking back at her friend. She knew she was in love with him too, ever since that day as though it were fate. For years she hadn't been able to see herself with anyone else other than him. She gave a small smile and giggled a little before nodding her head. "Yes...I will". She then leant over and the two shared their first kiss. It was sweet and fresh, filled to the brim with love for only one another.

* * *

The wedding was equally magical, Silver and Mika were blessed with her pregnancy earlier than even the two of them expected. Silver let his father retire and took up management in the family store, while Mika stayed at home with Manami who helped her with learning what she would need for when their baby arrived - little did they know their child would be a definite cross between both Mika and Silver instead of just one of them.

Mika was quietly sitting in a chair, reading a pregnancy book, when she felt her waters break. She quickly called for Manami and Katsuo, both the elders preparing everything for the birth while Katsuo called for someone to get the local doctor. Mika's parents soon arrived at the house also and Ryuu had seen what was happening from a distance so he went to fetch Silver, taking over the store for him while the man ran home to be with his wife.

He was greeted with Mika's painful cries and pushed his way to her side, holding her hand tightly and stroking her fringe back, pressing kisses there in hopes of comforting her. The doctor soon arrived also, and immediately set to work on helping the woman through the birth.

After many exhausting hours, Mika had given birth to her and Silver's little boy. He was so tiny in her arms, but she could already tell he would grow to look exactly like his father. And it made her proud and happy. Silver sat on the arm of the armchair proudly looking at his son. "What do you want to name him?" Mika asked quietly.

"Hm...he needs a strong name".

"...Gray...I want to name him Gray..."

"Why? I'm not against it, but I'm curious".

"Because, he's strong but can also be gentle, just like that colour. I know that no matter what happens, he won't allow himself to be broken".

Silver smiled and tickled the baby's stomach a little, causing him to give a small mewl. This was his son, their child. "Gray Fullbuster...yeah, I like the sound of that".

* * *

 **Also, if you are reading "Forgotten But Not Really" (that title sounds dreadful...) then Saki and Taichi are Takeru and Tama's parents.**

 **Bonus/Trivia: Name Meanings!**

 **Mika = _beautiful_**

 **Hayashi - _forest_**

 **Katsuo = _victory/hero_**

 **Manami = _love/ocean_**

 **Ryuu = _dragon_ (**Natsu would name his child that, let's not avoid the obvious here **)**

 **Saki =** _ **blossom/hope**_

 **Taichi = _thick/big_ (**No rudeness please xD **)**

 **So there we go, now you can go back and understand some of the metaphors I used xD Oh, and if you are waiting for me to submit "Winter Storm" then I am so sorry but it's going to be a very long while until I finish that one - it might take me until just before Christmas/the holidays until I get that done. It's gonna be a long one y'see, around 10-15,000 words at least I assume from what I have planned.**


End file.
